Eternal Scar
by fullmetaldriger
Summary: A ghost appears, and now Driger is real! What happens when Rei and Driger become test subjects? My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any thing associated with it.

After G Revolution Series

Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Tyson are in New York City. They are competing in a national tournament, which is a week away. Kai was invited to the tournament, but never showed.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Tyson and Max launched their blades. Tyson and Max stood there, watching their blades circle each other. Rei jogged in, with weighted clothes on.

"This really takes the energy out of you. I'm already tired, and it's only been five minutes", said the boy. The wind from Dragoon's rotations started to get stronger. Soon, the whole area was engulfed by strong winds. "Draciel", Max shouted. The winds were broken after a purple light glared and blinded Tyson. When he could see, he saw that Dragoon had stopped spinning. He picked it up. "Alright, that's enough. Everyone take a break. Go back to the hotel", Tyson said. Rei tuned the other way and said, "You guys go back without me. I'm going to finish exercising." He left the park, where they were.

He jogged the whole park, and then headed for the riverbank. He jumped over the fence, and ran down the shoulder to the river. On the way down, he tripped over a shiny black container. "What is this thing?" He picked it up and opened it. Suddenly, a greenish- white figure jumped out of the container. It charged right at Rei. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out Driger and his launcher, intending to launch it at the ghost. It flew at him, looped around, and then hit Driger. Driger glowed a bright golden color. "What in the world is going on?" Rei dropped Driger, but the blade started to float. A blinding light emitted, and Rei shut is eyes. When he opened them, he saw a large, white tiger that exactly resembled Driger out in front of him. "Driger…?" The mighty cat roared, and called lightning to strike the ghostly figure. The figure screamed, and then disappeared. "Wow, it's really you, Driger!" He jumped to the cat and petted it. The cat licked him, put Rei on it's back, then headed towards the hotel. When they got to the hotel, the tiger disappeared. The light that replaced Driger went back in the Beyblade.

"Huh? Where did you…" He looked at his blade, and then let out a sigh of relief. He put away his blade, and then entered the hotel. After he went inside, a red- headed girl stepped out of the bushes. She seemed to have a microphone on her. "Experiment #71689 has formed a link with a blader on the bladebreakers. It's Rei," the girl spoke. A voice replied from the other side. "Rei, huh? Begin phase two! I'm not letting this one get away…' Said the older woman on the other side.

"What took you so long, buddy?" Tyson jumped at Rei. "I went to finish my training, but some ghost tried to kill me. That's when Driger came out of the bit chip-" Max cut the boy off. "Driger came out of the bit chip?" Tyson's eyes grew wide. "Wow, really? That's so cool! Show me!" Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, Rei! Show us!" Rei pulled Driger out of his pocket. "Come on out, Driger!" Everyone stood and watched, but nothing happened. "I guess it only works id Driger wants to come out." Rei put Driger away. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Rei walked to his room. Max stood up. "I'm sleepy, too. See you guys in the morning." Max went to the room across the hall. "You're going to bed, too?" Kenny watched as Tyson yawned. He replied with, "might as well; it would take my mind off of hunger." Tyson went into a room. "Guess I'll be going to sleep, too. He packed up his computer, and turned out the light.

Rei woke up in the middle of the night, but he couldn't move. "If you don't move, you wont get hurt. Rei nodded, and seemed to sit still. The person who told Rei to be still dragged Rei down a pulley on the window, and loaded him onto a truck. The stranger then gave a signal to the driver, after securing Rei inside, after which the driver took off.

Rei began to get scared, thinking he was being sold off as a slave. "I have to get out of here," he thought to himself. He couldn't escape with the guy keeping a close eye on him.

He just sat there, hoping someone would realize he was missing…

That's as far as I'll go right now, but the story will get better as I go further…

What will happen to Rei?

Will anyone notice he is missing?

Who kidnapped him, and why?

Find out in chapter 2, coming soon.

FullmetalDriger


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer(again): I do not own Beyblade, or any thing associated with it...

Well... that was a long break, but I'm finally thanks to all the people who reviewed this... didn't know about that feature.

Lee woke up quickly from a nightmare he had. He checked at Galeon, then took a deep breath."Man... this has got to stop. That same dream... it's really getting annoying-" before he could finish his thought, he heard someone slamming into a wall. "Right on time, guys." He changed his clothes and went into a lobby. "Kevin, you little monkey!" Kevin ran around the room, avoiding being hit by large objects being thrown at him by Mariah. "What's going on in here," Lee said in a loud tone. Mariah and Kevin paused, Mariah snatching something out of Kevin's hand. "Hey, Lee! Guess wha-" A pink blur hit Kevin, knocking him to the groung whining. Mariah walks away from the gang. She went to her room, shuts, then locks the door behind her. "That was close," she thinks out loud. Lee and Gary looked at each other, then at Kevin. "What was that all about?" She unfolded a piece of paper and reads it out loud:

"_Dear Mariah, it's me, Rei. I'm in the united states right now. It's pretty quiet now, so I wish you and the rest of the white tigers were here. I got tickets for you guys to get here by plane, but that's only if you guys want to. When you get here, we should all have a big battle royal match together. Anyway, all of the technical stuff has been taken care of already. See you soon!_

_Love, Rei."_

She holds out one of the four tickets, then packs her things. Come nightfall, she would sneak to the airport alone. "Lee would never let me go if he knew Rei wrote this." she sat there until she thought everyone else was asleep or gone training.

Rei woke up in a dark room. He could move now, but he was in a prison- like room. His only source of light was a dim flash from a computer on the other side of a transparent wall. "Where am I? How did I...?" He looked closely at the computer and found a large person on it, possibly his captor.

"Let me out! Let me out now!" Rei demanded, only to be ignored. He tried kicking his way out, hoping to break the wall down. The person replied, "hold your breath, runt. I'm not gonna let you out just because you say so." He turned around in disappointment. He thought to himself. "Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I haven't done anything to anybody. I don't have any enemies... do I?" He began to think of anybody he knew that didn't like him. Just then, a woman in a mask with long blond hair entered the room, whispered to the man at the computer, then opened the door to the room Rei was held in. "What do you want, lady!" the lady chuckled, then held out Drigger. Rei searched his pockets to see if she had his blade. The lady said, "if you want to live, and get your blade back, you'll do what I say." Rei frowns, but agrees. He figures he has no idea what's going to happen, so he decides to stall for as long as possible for his friends to figure out he's gone. She leads Rei to a different room, and hands him a uniform. "Put this on. This will make things easier for everyone." She walked back, and stood behind the doorway. He unfolded the thin black uniform handed to him, and changed his clothes. After he was done, he steeped out, and the woman led him to a large room with a giant depression in it. "Launch the beyblade into that dome, then summon your bit beast." Rei readied his blade, aimed at the center of the dome, and pulled on the ripcord as hard as he could. "Hey, lady... I need some help summoning Drigger. I can't do it unless I'm in the zone," Rei yelled. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing other beyblades to storm into the dome. Rei grinned, and commanded Drigger to charge forwards. His beyblade blasted ahead at a great speed, blowing all of the blades in his way into the air. Drigger bolted around the arena, knocking back everything in it's path. "This isn't any threat at all," Rei thought to himself. Drigger slowed down a bit to increase it's rotation force, but out of nowhere, he got slammed from a blind spot: causing Rei to feel as someone were tackling him extremely hard on him the same side that Drigger got attacked from. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Every time your blade gets struck, so do you. Is that enough for you to get into the zone with?" He frowned, and concentrated all his will on calling Drigger. "I have to end this quickly! Drigger!" On his command, his bit beast appears. The mystery woman writes down something on a clipboard, then yells "Abort test one! We're done here." The other blades stop spinning, and Rei pulls Drigger back to him. "I can go home now?" Rei asks the woman, who is heading for a door. "Of course not. Why would we let you free now? This is your punishment for taking something that did not belong to you." Rei, now looking confused, follows the woman through the door.


End file.
